theofficalsovietronaldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Everybody Loves Grimace Anniversary Special
Everybody Loves Grimace Anniversary Special is a TV special set to air on the RMDH Channel to celebrate the 5th anniversary of the hit series Everybody Loves Grimace. As such, a lot of the original cast makes a return for this special. Plot One day, Grimace woke up to do his usual routine, but then he saw Cinnamon pissing in his bowl of Apple Jacks. Rightfully so, Grimace threw Cinnamon out the window, and headed to Ronald McDonald Hell's cafeteria to get some breakfast. Little did he know that Dr. Robotnik was up to something... Grimace was very excited, for he saw how far the Soviet Ronalds have come and grown. Originally, it was just him, Ronald McDonald, King Dedede, and Wario. Now there were new members, and that left him with a warm, fuzzy feeling. He went to go get breakfast, and sat down with Ronald, telling jokes. Grimace then told Ronald of a fun idea; that they should invite all the Grimaces over the years for a fun little party! Ronald, liking the idea, goes with it. Little did they know that the Pingas Lover was listening in. Soon, everyone is getting ready for the "Great Grimace Reunion", in which all the Grimaces come to RMDH. Everything is going smoothly, that is, until Robotnik arrives unannounced! He prepares to stop Grimace in his tracks, but before he could unleash his latest invention, the Grimaces arrive! They soon trample over Robotnik, unaware of it due to their excitement. Soon, the party commences, and it seems that everyone has forgotten about Robotnik. Grimace is having a swell time, reconnecting with his kin. Suddenly, Robotnik gains consciousness, and he tries to attack Grimace, but he gets shoved aside because the Evil Grimace was heading for the refreshment table. He gets up and tries again to get at Grimace, but gets knocked over by Fake Evil Grimace's dancing. Finally in a last ditch effort, Robotnik charges toward Grimace, but he is bombarded by RobotniGrimace, who is shoving his homemade Marichu comics in Robotnik's face. Finally, Robotnik has had enough. He finally gives up because, not only was he getting his fat ass handed to him, but he couldn't tell one Grimace from the next. He then gets his things and proceeds to leave RMDH. The Grimaces don't seem to mind however, and they continue to party. After the party, all the Grimaces head home to Grimace Island. Grimace heads back home to take it easy one more, where he notices Cinnamon hiding in the bushes. He grabs Cinnamon, takes him inside, and gets ready for bed. THE END! Characters *Grimace: The big fat purple testicle of Barney the Dinosaur and the primary protagonist. *Ronald McDonald: The INSANE leader of the Soviet Ronalds team. *King Dedede: The 2nd commander of the Soviet Ronalds. *Wario: The gluttonous fat-ass who loves burgers. *Shy Guy: A mysterious mask-wearing creature. *Donkey Kong: The banana-munching gorilla and Wario's sidekick. *Pinkie Pie: A funny party-obsessed pony. *Twilight Sparkle: The studious unicorn pony. *Sweetie Belle: The youngest Soviet Ronald recruit. *Metal Mario: The chromatic Italian drug addict. *Stanley the Troll: A drug addicted troll from Central Park. *Chocodooby: A creepy egg-like guy. *Nigel Thornberry: The most SMASHING explorer ever! *Tito: The Hawaiian bartender and Nigel's companion. *Evil Grimace: A 4-armed being and one of the first of the Grimaces. *Fake Evil Grimace: A weird cousin of Grimace. *RobotniGrimace: A bizarre fusion of Dr. Robotnik and Grimace. *Dr. Robotnik: A fat PINGAS loving man and the primary antagonist. Category:TV Specials Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:Everybody Loves Grimace Category:Insanity